<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wayemuphupha by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102627">Wayemuphupha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wayemuphupha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ngenyanga edlule kube nobusuku abambalwa lapho uJaime engazange aphuphe ebambe izandla entanyeni kadadewabo, ukukhala kwakhe, inzondo nothando ayenalo ngaye ngenkathi embulala.</p><p>UBrienne wayevame ukuphaphama ngaphambi kwakhe, amaphupho amabi amenze enze umsindo omningi kakhulu, yize ayengakaze akhononde kuye ngendlela okungenzeka ukuthi wayenayo. Ngalobo busuku kwakwehlukile. Futhi wayembheka ngalawo mehlo amakhulu aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka agcwele isihawu, wayekuzonda lokho kubukeka futhi wayekuthola cishe njalo ebusuku selokhu bagibela umkhumbi weBraavos.</p><p>"Ngakho ukungibuka ngilala futhi Brienne? Tsc, tsc, tsc abanye bazoqala ukukhuluma intombazane"</p><p>Ngisho nasebumnyameni wayebona ukuthi yenze uBrienne abomvu kancanyana, kwamlethela ukwaneliseka okuncane. UBrienne uwushaye indiva lo msakazi wathi:</p><p>"Ngabe uzizwa kanjani ?"</p><p>"Hhawu ngabe usitholile ikhabethe elingcono, thina kwaLannister house sisetshenziswa kubaphathi obuthile. Futhi futhi lokhu kusweleka kwesandla kusangikhathaza"</p><p>"Ngiqinisile, Jaime"</p><p>"Nami futhi, wake wazama ukwenza konke ngesandla esisodwa?"</p><p>"Ngakho ubengaphuphi ngodadewenu?"</p><p>Ukube bekungomunye umuntu owayecele uJaime, ngabe waqamba amanga, kepha uBrienne umazi kahle ngokwanele ukwazi ukuthi akamkhulumi iqiniso. Ngakho wamane wakhathazeka wathi:</p><p>"Ngiyaphila, buyela ukulala"</p><p>"Uqinisekile ?"</p><p>"Ake ungazise uma ngizwa ngidinga ukusheshe ngifune ukujola, ngizokuvusa"</p><p>"Usale kahle Jaime"</p><p>"Ulale kahle Brienne"</p><p>Lapho besuka ePorto Real bekungumuzi ongenankosi noma iNdlovukazi. Wayehlala azi ukuthi uma uTommen noMyccella befa udadewabo uzoba nenhliziyo futhi athukuthele, kepha akubonayo kudlula lokho, wabona ubuhlanya, wabona u-Aerys. Ngisho amazwi akhe ayefana, shisa lo muzi, shisa umhlaba, ushise wonke umuntu. Wabulala abanye onogada bobabili ababekhona kuqala, kwabe sekuyi-pyromancer. Kwakukuhle kakhulu ayekade elwe ngakho kusukela alahlekelwa yisandla sakhe, yize kwakuwukunqoba okubabayo kakhulu. Kepha kwathi lapho sekuyisikhathi sokumbulala njengoba ayenzile ku-Aerys eminyakeni eminingi edlule, inkemba yakhe yawa, wayanga, wamncenga ukuba abaleke ngaphambi kokuba amabutho ezitha afike, ukuthi uyamthanda, ukuthi angamnika okunye. izingane, ukuthi wayengamnika impilo abehlala eyifuna.</p><p>UCersei wambheka ngenhlamba emehlweni akhe wathi:</p><p>"Engangihlala ngifuna ukuthi ube yiNdlovukazi! Bekufanele ngabe ngishade noRhaegar! Futhi ukube benginoJaime ngabe ngikushiye ngaphandle kokungabaza, wawungumklomelo wenduduzo futhi omncane kakhulu .NAMANJE ISITOLO SAMI NOMPROFESI WAKA WAM NGITSHELE KAMI, UMA UFUNA UKUZE Uqhubeke, NGINENGXOXO NGAMANDLA KANYE NABANYE BANINGI BABANTU BAYAZI INDLELA YOKUTHENGA NGOMLILO, HAMBANI NGAPHAMBI NGOKUTHENGA UKUTHENGA UKUTHOLA KANYE UKUZE UQHAQESHE IMITHI YAKHO M "</p><p>Futhi-ke izandla zakhe zazisentanyeni yakhe, igolide nenyama negazi, futhi azange ame kuze kube yilapho esefile.</p><p>KwakunguBrienne owamthola ekhala ngaphezulu kwesidumbu sikaCersei, futhi kwaba nguye owamhudula ngaphandle kwesigodlo, futhi ngandlela thile wakwazi ukubatholela indawo emkhunjini olandelayo oya eBraavos. Ngalelolanga wakwenza konke akushoyo ngaphandle kokubhikisha, ngaphandle kokudlala impendulo ebusayo, ekubuyiseni emuva wayecabanga ukuthi uma engekho yena uzolahleka ngokuphelele kulokho okufanele akwenze, njengokuphupha kwakhe wake waba nokuphela kwento ekhanyisiwe, okuwukuphela kwento eyayinengqondo kuzo zonke izinxushunxushu ezazizungezile kwakunguye.</p><p>Akufanele ukuthi aphile, wachitha impilo yakhe nesiqiniseko sokuthi uzokufa kanye noCersei, umzuzwana ngamunye awuphefumulayo ubethukile. Kwakungeke kube nzima kangako ukuzibulala, wayengabopha amashidi embhedeni enze umgexo, noma abone ukuthi uBrienne washiya inkemba yakhe ngemuva futhi wayisebenzisela leyo njongo. Kepha lapho nje esacabanga ngenye indlela yokufa, ubuso bukaBrienne bufika engqondweni lapho ethola umzimba wakhe.</p><p>Kwakunjalo nje ukuthi ohlwini lwezinzuzo zokuqhubeka nokuphila, ubelahlekelwe yikho konke obekubalulekile kuye impilo yakhe yonke kepha uma ezibulala uBrienne wayezowuthola umzimba wakhe futhi esaba futhi adabuke futhi mhlawumbe azisole njengohlanya. Akufanele ngabe kwanele, kepha ngandlela thile kwakummise inyanga yonke yohambo, futhi into eyayicasula kakhulu ukuthi wayenesiqiniseko sokuthi izohlala inele.</p><p>Mhlawumbe ingxenye yakhe yafa kanye noCersei, uJaime wacabanga ukuthi ngalobo busuku ebukele uBrienne elele embhedeni olandelayo, njengoba nje ingxenye ethile yafa lapho esika umphimbo ka-Aerys, kodwa wayesekhona, ephila futhi ephefumula. Futhi noBrienne.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>